Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?
by only-because3
Summary: Brucas Leyton valentine's day oneshot. 2 versions, a sad and happy one, tell me which you like better! Set about 10 years into the future.
1. Sad Ending

Okay, so i made this for a competition(my first competition actually) and i've made a happy ending and a sad ending for it. Now, I don't know which to submit. So, Please read this one as well as the happy one( this is the sad one btw) and tell me which you think I should submit. I appreciate the help!!! DISCLAIMER- I own nothing :(

"You came." Lucas said as she slipped into the seat next to him.

"I always do don't I?" she replied signaling the bartender over. She ordered her usual martini, eyeing the half empty beer that Lucas had already ordered.

"After last year I didn't think you would." he reached over to put his hand on hers but she moved it away.

She sighed, unsure why she had come. They shouldn't be doing this, they couldn't do this. He was married. He had a child with _her_. Yet, that didn't stop them from doing this every year.

_The first year it happened they were both alone. He had had a fight with _her _and she was wallowing in the fact that she didn't have a date for Valentine's day. It was weird, when she saw him there. She hadn't even known he lived in the city but then again, they had pretty much lost contact. Their only connection with each other was Haley._

_She slid on to the bar stool next to him and ordered a martini._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as she got her martini and ordered another beer for Lucas._

"_We got into a fight." he said simply._

"_This close to Valentine's day? You're gonna have to give her jewelry tomorrow." she replied, arching her eyebrow._

"_You know she isn't big on jewelry."_

"_I know, but if you're coming to a bar after your fight, something tells me roses aren't going to do the trick."_

"_What are you doing here Brooke?" he asked, finally turning his gaze to her._

"_Well, I do live here. For the past 5 years as a matter of fact." Brooke replied._

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Wallowing." Brooke said, much to her dismay. "Because for the first time in I don't know how long, I don't have a date for tomorrow."_

"_Brooke Davis without a date?" Lucas asked in disbelief._

"_Brooke Davis Owen until the paper work is finalized." Brooke responded sullenly._

"_Owen? Your married?" Lucas asked, again, in disbelief._

"_Divorced." she said holding up her left hand, no signs of a ring on her finger._

"_Hence the wallowing."_

"_Sorry about that." he said._

"_Well, if you want to help, finish off your beer and get a little drunk with me." she replied with a smirk and Lucas didn't know what hit him._

_They woke up the next morning in her bedroom with headaches. Guess they'd gotten more than a little drunk. _

_They sat down around her small dining room table, eating bagels and discussing how it would never happen again. That it was a mistake and how much he loved Peyton. They agreed to start keeping contact again, including Brooke talking to Peyton. With a kiss on her head, he left to go pick out a ring for Peyton, taking Brooke's suggestion._

"One more drink?" he asked, noticing that she had already downed 2 martinis and he was on his third beer. She nodded, and he got another one for her.

_Tonight you're mine completely _

_You give your love so sweetly _

He put his hand on her leg, and all thoughts of his life with Peyton went out the window. Each year they met at this bar, and each time they would know when to stop talking about his other life. It was only the first year that they needed to be drunk in order to be together. All the other years, he'd had one beer and she only one martini. But, this year was difficult on them, hence, more alcohol.

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes _

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

Before long, they were in her apartment. They both wanted it, both needed it. The feeling of skin on skin. When they spoke, it was purely physical, but they both knew that deep down, it was so much more.

_Is this a lasting treasure _

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

They wanted to have this all the time, to come home to one another. But, he had Peyton and Finley to think about. She, too had them to think about. Peyton and her were back on track and she was Finley's god mother.

He walked her backwards, helping her pull off her jacket as she fiddled with his button up shirt. They broke their kiss for air, a sigh mixing into his panting. They looked into each others eyes, not sure if they should continue. It happened every year. The guilt sinking in after kissing. But, each year, it would always be chased away when he thought of his love for her.

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs? _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

They didn't speak as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips broke apart again so that his could leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She cradled his head in her arms as they finally entered her room. They fell on to the bed, her shirt being discarded in the process. Their lips met once again as she unbuttoned his shirt.

_Tonight with words unspoken _

_You say that I'm the only one _

He huffed above her, finally doing what he'd wanted to do for so long. She brought his head back down to hers, needing to stay close to him. They didn't do this often that was for sure. So when this day finally did arrive, they stayed as close as possible.

But, even with all this going on, her mind still wandered to what the next day would hold. The first year was the only year he spent the night. Each year he always told Peyton that he was finalizing their plans for tomorrow, when in reality, he would always come to her. _But will my heart be broken _

_When the night meets the morning sun? _

They'd finish and then share a shower, until he actually had to shower alone or else he would never get back home. While he showered alone, she'd dress and find something in her fridge to munch on. She'd then go into her living room and watch some 'Friends' re run or Lifetime movie telling herself that it was just physical between them. He'd come out from her room, dressed, and would give her a quick kiss before saying good night. Then, she would cry because she knew it was more than just sex and she knew she was falling for him again. But mostly for the fact that she was always the one to be alone after their meetings.

She was pulled out of the thoughts though when he picked up his pace and heard him moan her name. She was close, and he knew it. When she went over screaming his name, she brought him with her. "God, I love you." Lucas sighed as he collapsed on top of Brooke.

Her chest was heaving up and down, not thinking properly after what had just happened. "I love you too." she replied, running her hand through his short hair. It wasn't until they regained composure that they realized what had become of them. They never acknowledged it out loud as anything but pure sex, a way to rid the sexual tension between them. But, they both knew it was much much more than physical.

That's usually when the guilt sunk in. He loved her so much that it hurt. He wanted to do this every day of the year with her. But, he couldn't. He was with Peyton. He couldn't just leave her. He promised he wouldn't do that they day they got married. But, then again, he also promised to be faithful to her on that day as well.

_I'd like to know that your love _

_Is love I can be sure of _

Plus, there was Finley. He couldn't leave him and didn't want to put him through the pain of a divorce. Although, if they divorced now, at least he would be easier than if they divorced when he was 10. But, even as a 4 year old, it'd still hurt him. It's not like he would understand what was going on. Plus, it's not like Lucas could go straight into a relationship with Brooke. Then Lucas would have to answer why he was kissing Aunt Brooke like he used to kiss Mommy while Peyton gave him a death glare.

"I hate this." she said causing him to look up at her. "I hate how we meet, and we make love and then you leave. Last year almost killed me Luke. We can't risk that again. It's amazing that Peyton hasn't suspected it."

"I hate it too Brooke. You have no idea how much it pains me to not be here every day. And with Finley it hurts even more. Just the way that history is repeating itself is too much Brooke. I don't want to be like him." Lucas said, rolling off of Brooke and opening his arms to her.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

"Did you mean it?" Brooke asked as she crawled into his arms.

"Mean what?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"That you love me?" she asked softly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course I love you Brooke."

"Will you feel the same way tomorrow? When your above her and I'm watching Finley?" she asked, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

"I've never stopped loving you Brooke." This was just as hard on him as it was on her.

"But not enough to leave her?" She was crying now, unable to take it.

"I'm sorry Brooke." he answered quietly, his voice full of shame. He did love her more than Peyton, he was just to scared to leave her.

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

They took their annual shower, Brooke practically crying the whole time. They'd decided, well she had decided, that this would be the last year. Afterwards, she had gotten out of the shower, leaving him alone, to get dressed. But, unlike her usual tradition of sitting on the couch, she walked next door where her elderly neighbor, Ruth, lived.

"Hello there Brooke." Ruth answered with a smile.

"Hey Ruth." Brooke responded, trying to force a smile.

"Not a good night?" Ruth asked as Brooke made her way through the door.

"Never is." Brooke responded as her eyes met what she had been looking for.

"Hey there baby girl." Brooke said cheerily, a real smile on her face now, as she picked up her 3 month old daughter. "Was she any trouble?"

"Not at all. The best behaved baby I've ever met." Ruth said, gathering up the baby's things. "Do you need me to watch her tomorrow? It is Valentine's day after all."

"No, it wont be necessary. As a matter of fact I'm watching my god son tomorrow. You're more than welcome to stop by." Brooke said, grabbing the bag from Ruth.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Ruth said with a smile.

"Night Ruth." Brooke said exiting the apartment.

"Good night Brooke. Good night Abilene." Ruth called as she watched to make sure they got into the apartment safely.

Just as she walked in the door, Lucas walked out of her room, fully dressed now. "You look wonderful with her Brooke." It killed him to know that he had basically become Dan.

"Are you going to stay any longer?" Brooke asked as Abilene reached up to play with a strand of Brooke's hair.

He knew he should get home but he wanted to be here, needed to be here. He nodded his head and walked over to her, opening his arms. She placed Abilene in his arms and watched him with her. He immediately started the baby talk, and funny faces which got her laughing. When she laughed her dimples came out and her blue eyes got brighter.

She looked more like Brooke, something they were both thankful for. If she had come out looking more so like Lucas, they didn't know what they would have done. She had told Peyton that her father was a one night stand, which wasn't really a lie. It was a one night stand... that happened one night every year.

He was a good father, to Finley and to Abilene. He did do a lot of stuff with her, claiming to Peyton, it was because she needed a father figure and since her real father wasn't there to do it that he would. He had been in the delivery rom and had even cut the cord but couldn't officially bask in the happiness since Peyton was also in the room. When the nurse asked for her name it killed him when Brooke said Davis instead of Scott.

Lucas left about 2 hours later, after receiving a frantic call from Peyton, wondering where he was. He told her the truth, that he had stopped by Brooke's and had gotten wrapped up with Abilene.

Brooke was now flipping through channels while Abilene slept on her chest. She ran her hand through her daughter's short brown hair as she finally settled on a rerun of Golden Girls. She looked at the clock above her tv. _12:10 am._

"Happy Valentine's Day." she sighed to herself, knowing that he was back home with _her_. He was probably in his son's room checking on him while _she_ stood behind him, happy with their picture esque family. He was probably kissing her know, wishing her an early Valentine's day.

All while she stayed in her small 2 bedroom apartment with the daughter he couldn't acknowledge asleep on her chest. While she laid there and cried because he would always choose _her_. Because she was the one who's daughter would never know her father. Because she was the one who ended up with the broken heart. Because she could never be _her_. He could never love her enough to leave.

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_


	2. Happy Ending

So, this is the happy ending. It's pretty much the same except for the last bit. btw, the lyrics are 'Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow' by The Shirelles which is what the one shot is named after! So, I hope you enjot and tell me which version you think is better!

"You came." Lucas said as she slipped into the seat next to him.

"I always do don't I?" she replied signaling the bartender over. She ordered her usual martini, eyeing the half empty beer that Lucas had already ordered.

"After last year I didn't think you would." he reached over to put his hand on hers but she moved it away.

She sighed, unsure why she had come. They shouldn't be doing this, they couldn't do this. He was married. He had a child with _her_. Yet, that didn't stop them from doing this every year.

_The first year it happened they were both alone. He had had a fight with _her _and she was wallowing in the fact that she didn't have a date for Valentine's day. It was weird, when she saw him there. She hadn't even known he lived in the city but then again, they had pretty much lost contact. Their only connection with each other was Haley._

_She slid on to the bar stool next to him and ordered a martini._

"_What are you doing here?" she asked as she got her martini and ordered another beer for Lucas._

"_We got into a fight." he said simply._

"_This close to Valentine's day? You're gonna have to give her jewelry tomorrow." she replied, arching her eyebrow._

"_You know she isn't big on jewelry."_

"_I know, but if you're coming to a bar after your fight, something tells me roses aren't going to do the trick."_

"_What are you doing here Brooke?" he asked, finally turning his gaze to her._

"_Well, I do live here. For the past 5 years as a matter of fact." Brooke replied._

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Wallowing." Brooke said, much to her dismay. "Because for the first time in I don't know how long, I don't have a date for tomorrow."_

"_Brooke Davis without a date?" Lucas asked in disbelief._

"_Brooke Davis Owen until the paper work is finalized." Brooke responded sullenly._

"_Owen? Your married?" Lucas asked, again, in disbelief._

"_Divorced." she said holding up her left hand, no signs of a ring on her finger._

"_Hence the wallowing."_

"_Sorry about that." he said._

"_Well, if you want to help, finish off your beer and get a little drunk with me." she replied with a smirk and Lucas didn't know what hit him._

_They woke up the next morning in her bedroom with headaches. Guess they'd gotten more than a little drunk. _

_They sat down around her small dining room table, eating bagels and discussing how it would never happen again. That it was a mistake and how much he loved Peyton. They agreed to start keeping contact again, including Brooke talking to Peyton. With a kiss on her head, he left to go pick out a ring for Peyton, taking Brooke's suggestion._

"One more drink?" he asked, noticing that she had already downed 2 martinis and he was on his third beer. She nodded, and he got another one for her.

_Tonight you're mine completely _

_You give your love so sweetly _

He put his hand on her leg, and all thoughts of his life with Peyton went out the window. Each year they met at this bar, and each time they would know when to stop talking about his other life. It was only the first year that they needed to be drunk in order to be together. All the other years, he'd had one beer and she only one martini. But, this year was difficult on them, hence, more alcohol.

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes _

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

Before long, they were in her apartment. They both wanted it, both needed it. The feeling of skin on skin. When they spoke, it was purely physical, but they both knew that deep down, it was so much more.

_Is this a lasting treasure _

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

They wanted to have this all the time, to come home to one another. But, he had Peyton and Finley to think about. She, too had them to think about. Peyton and her were back on track and she was Finley's god mother.

He walked her backwards, helping her pull off her jacket as she fiddled with his button up shirt. They broke their kiss for air, a sigh mixing into his panting. They looked into each others eyes, not sure if they should continue. It happened every year. The guilt sinking in after kissing. But, each year, it would always be chased away when he thought of his love for her.

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs? _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

They didn't speak as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. Their lips broke apart again so that his could leave a trail of kisses down her neck. She cradled his head in her arms as they finally entered her room. They fell on to the bed, her shirt being discarded in the process. Their lips met once again as she unbuttoned his shirt.

_Tonight with words unspoken _

_You say that I'm the only one _

He huffed above her, finally doing what he'd wanted to do for so long. She brought his head back down to hers, needing to stay close to him. They didn't do this often that was for sure. So when this day finally did arrive, they stayed as close as possible.

But, even with all this going on, her mind still wandered to what the next day would hold. The first year was the only year he spent the night. Each year he always told Peyton that he was finalizing their plans for tomorrow, when in reality, he would always come to her. _But will my heart be broken _

_When the night meets the morning sun? _

They'd finish and then share a shower, until he actually had to shower alone or else he would never get back home. While he showered alone, she'd dress and find something in her fridge to munch on. She'd then go into her living room and watch some 'Friends' re run or Lifetime movie telling herself that it was just physical between them. He'd come out from her room, dressed, and would give her a quick kiss before saying good night. Then, she would cry because she knew it was more than just sex and she knew she was falling for him again. But mostly for the fact that she was always the one to be alone after their meetings.

She was pulled out of the thoughts though when he picked up his pace and heard him moan her name. She was close, and he knew it. When she went over screaming his name, she brought him with her. "God, I love you." Lucas sighed as he collapsed on top of Brooke.

Her chest was heaving up and down, not thinking properly after what had just happened. "I love you too." she replied, running her hand through his short hair. It wasn't until they regained composure that they realized what had become of them. They never acknowledged it out loud as anything but pure sex, a way to rid the sexual tension between them. But, they both knew it was much much more than physical.

That's usually when the guilt sunk in. He loved her so much that it hurt. He wanted to do this every day of the year with her. But, he couldn't. He was with Peyton. He couldn't just leave her. He promised he wouldn't do that they day they got married. But, then again, he also promised to be faithful to her on that day as well.

_I'd like to know that your love _

_Is love I can be sure of _

Plus, there was Finley. He couldn't leave him and didn't want to put him through the pain of a divorce. Although, if they divorced now, at least he would be easier than if they divorced when he was 10. But, even as a 4 year old, it'd still hurt him. It's not like he would understand what was going on. Plus, it's not like Lucas could go straight into a relationship with Brooke. Then Lucas would have to answer why he was kissing Aunt Brooke like he used to kiss Mommy while Peyton gave him a death glare.

"I hate this." she said causing him to look up at her. "I hate how we meet, and we make love and then you leave. Last year almost killed me Luke. We can't risk that again. It's amazing that Peyton hasn't suspected it."

"I hate it too Brooke. You have no idea how much it pains me to not be here every day. And with Finley it hurts even more. Just the way that history is repeating itself is too much Brooke. I don't want to be like him." Lucas said, rolling off of Brooke and opening his arms to her.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

"Did you mean it?" Brooke asked as she crawled into his arms.

"Mean what?" he asked, stroking her hair.

"That you love me?" she asked softly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"Of course I love you Brooke."

"Will you feel the same way tomorrow? When your above her and I'm watching Finley?" she asked, her voice cracking and her eyes filling with tears.

_So tell me now, and I won't ask again _

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

"I've never stopped loving you Brooke." This was just as hard on him as it was on her.

"But not enough to leave her?" She was crying now, unable to take it.

"I'm sorry Brooke." he answered quietly, his voice full of shame. He did love her more than Peyton, he was just to scared to leave her.

_Will you still love me tomorrow? _

They took their annual shower, Brooke practically crying the whole time. They'd decided, well she had decided, that this would be the last year. Afterwards, she had gotten out of the shower, leaving him alone, to get dressed. But, unlike her usual tradition of sitting on the couch, she walked next door where her elderly neighbor, Ruth, lived.

"Hello there Brooke." Ruth answered with a smile.

"Hey Ruth." Brooke responded, trying to force a smile.

"Not a good night?" Ruth asked as Brooke made her way through the door.

"Never is." Brooke responded as her eyes met what she had been looking for.

"Hey there baby girl." Brooke said cheerily, a real smile on her face now, as she picked up her 3 month old daughter. "Was she any trouble?"

"Not at all. The best behaved baby I've ever met." Ruth said, gathering up the baby's things. "Do you need me to watch her tomorrow? It is Valentine's day after all."

"No, it wont be necessary. As a matter of fact I'm watching my god son tomorrow. You're more than welcome to stop by." Brooke said, grabbing the bag from Ruth.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Ruth said with a smile.

"Night Ruth." Brooke said exiting the apartment.

"Good night Brooke. Good night Abilene." Ruth called as she watched to make sure they got into the apartment safely.

Just as she walked in the door, Lucas walked out of her room, fully dressed now. "You look wonderful with her Brooke." It killed him to know that he had basically become Dan.

"Are you going to stay any longer?" Brooke asked as Abilene reached up to play with a strand of Brooke's hair.

He knew he should get home but he wanted to be here, needed to be here. He nodded his head and walked over to her, opening his arms. She placed Abilene in his arms and watched him with her. He immediately started the baby talk, and funny faces which got her laughing. When she laughed her dimples came out and her blue eyes got brighter.

She looked more like Brooke, something they were both thankful for. If she had come out looking more so like Lucas, they didn't know what they would have done. She had told Peyton that her father was a one night stand, which wasn't really a lie. It was a one night stand... that happened one night every year.

He was a good father, to Finley and to Abilene. He did do a lot of stuff with her, claiming to Peyton, it was because she needed a father figure and since her real father wasn't there to do it that he would. He had been in the delivery rom and had even cut the cord but couldn't officially bask in the happiness since Peyton was also in the room. When the nurse asked for her name it killed him when Brooke said Davis instead of Scott.

Lucas left about 2 hours later, after receiving a frantic call from Peyton, wondering where he was. He told her the truth, that he had stopped by Brooke's and had gotten wrapped up with Abilene.

Brooke was now flipping through channels while Abilene slept on her chest. She ran her hand through her daughter's short brown hair as she finally settled on a rerun of Golden Girls. She had the volume turned down low, as not to wake her daughter. She heard a knock on the door just as she was about to get up to put Abilene in her crib. She looked at the clock above her tv. _12:10 am_.

"Who the hell?" Brooke asked herself. Holding her daughter against her chest she walked over to the door to see who was there. She looked through the peep hole and saw Lucas staring back at her.

She sighed, not sure why he was back. She unlocked the door and opened it, turning her back immediately afterwards. "I'm going to go put her down."

She laid her daughter down gently, making sure the blanket wasn't up too high. She kissed her on the head before finally pulling up the cribs side.

"Happy Valentine's day." Lucas whispered causing her to turn around.

There he stood in their daughter's nursery, with a bouquet of long stem roses.

"Lucas." Brooke answered softly. This was making it incredibly hard on her. She noticed the small bear in his other hand and she nodded towards it.

"For her." Lucas answered simply, walking into the room and over to his daughter's crib where he placed the bear in the corner. Brooke shook her said, loving the site of him by her crib. But, it wouldn't last for long. She pulled him by his jacket out of the room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him once they were back in the living room.

"I'm leaving her." He had made it all the way home when he realized it. He walked into his house, greeted by Peyton who hugged him. That's when he said it.

"_I've been with Brooke." _

"_I know, you told me." Peyton answered, not getting what he was trying to say._

"_No, Peyton. I was _with _her. I love her."_

Peyton had sighed, then nodded and said that she had known. She knew that it had been happening for a while now and that Abilene was his. That still didn't stop her from getting angry and kicking him out though.

"You can't just leave her Lucas! What about Fin?" Brooke asked, trying to keep her voice down. "I do not want to be the reason your marriage fails."

She had already felt so guilty about this. She had been so harsh on Peyton when her and Lucas had cheated during junior year. The fact that she was doing the same thing was almost enough to get her to stop.

Almost.

"She already knew Brooke. We decided to talk things out later." he said, walking towards her, setting down the roses on the counter.

"No, Lucas. This wasn't supposed to happen." Brooke said quietly, letting her head drop. She felt his arms slide around her waist and she leaned into him. He brought her head up looking into her brown eyes.

"I love you. I love you enough to leave her. I loved you yesterday, I love you today and I'm going to love you tomorrow Brooke." he said before her lips crashed into his.

She knew that this was only the beginning and that tomorrow would bring pain. They'd have to figure everything out with Peyton and Finley. But right now it didn't matter. Because he was finally in her arms again, and he wasn't about to leave.

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_


	3. Thank You!

Hey everyone! I just want to thank you oh-so- much for the reviews!!!! A lot of people voted( I asked my friends about this as well) and it came out pretty much even. But, then I checked back on the site, and they said I could submit both versions so I did! If I win, I'll let you guys know, especially which version wins since that was my whole reason for posting lol. Now, for some shout outs:

**wishinonastar: **Thank you so much for the review! Lucas will never be able to choose which is crappy lol. I'd like to think the happy one was more realistic, but let's face it, Lucas could never just flat out tell Peyton like that lol

**Mosie1213:** You always leave such awesome reviews!!!! You're an awesome writer to and we both have a chance in the contest, your one shot definatly appeals to the romance crowd while mine was more... well, not that romantic lol.

**brucas3:** I'm glad you enjoyed the happy ending, I wrote that ending originally just because I needed some happy brucas fluff with all the leyton on the show lol Thanks for the review!

**chad'sheart13:** Everybody needs brucas now!!!! Plus, if you're interested in some much happier brucas fluff, you should check out my other one shot In The End... a lot less, I guess, sad, as opposed to this one lol

**Jamie O:** I'm into the bittersweet things too, which is why after I finished the happy ending, I went back and wrote the sad ending lol A lot of people said they liked both versions which didn't really help me much, but your review is still awesome!

**Brucas46Forever:** Thank you so much for the review and the tip! I usually go more in depth with thoughts, but I was just focussing on getting this done yesterday.

**catcat51092:** Thank you so much for the review! But,m as of now, I'm not going to continue this. I might start writing more when I finish 'The One You Love Will Make You Weep', because as of right now, that is my main priority!


End file.
